Fullbuster Masquerade
by animeloverbk201327
Summary: Natsu decides to attend a masquerade at the Fullbuster mansion but what happens when Gray Fullbuster takes an interest in the pink haired boy. This is my first story so please write and review. WARNING : BOY X BOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. 18 AND OLDER AND PLEASE NO HATING. I do not own Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Why do we have to learn about Shakespeare?! It's not like were going to use the information." Says a cute, loud-mouthed pink-haired boy. "I'm going to go skip the rest of the day!"

"Come on Natsu it isn't that bad. It's already lunch time I'm sure you can make it the rest of the day." Said a blonde and blue-eyed girl who is best friends with the school troublemaker, Natsu Dragneel.

"Don't try to stop me Lucy!"

"I'll pay for lunch."

"You had me at I'll pay! After school do you want to go for a ride on my new motorcycle?"

"With you're driving?! No thanks! Plus I have homework and so do you!"

"Party pooper!"

"Since I'm not in the same class you have to keep your promise!"

*bell rings signaling them to get back to class*

"Of course I will! Bye Lucy! See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow, Natsu!

**After school:**

Natsu's thoughts: I guess I'll drive around town and kill some time. It's not like I have anything important to do. Wow! I really need a girlfriend! That reminds me today there is a masked ball at the Fullbuster mansion that's for important business people. Maybe if I sneak in I can score some free food! Better head home and change first.

Heads home and changes into a red shirt and red pants. Then he puts on a black clothe that has one long sleeve, one short sleeve and is held to his waist with a black belt. The rest of the cape falls down to his ankles and barely hits the ground behind him. For accessories he puts on a gold watch he won gambling at a casino and some black shades he bought recently. He puts on a red and black mask that goes over the top part of his face then curls down like flames on his cheeks and ends on both sides of his neck.

"Oh, man! The party is about to start and its all the way across town! Better get going!"

**The Fullbuster mansion where Gray, the son of Ultear Fullbuster, is getting ready for the masked ball taking place in 30 minutes at his mansion:**

"So, what is this party for again?" says a black haired boy wearing a beautiful blue mask that covers his entire face.

"Your mom decided to have a party to help you find a fiancé so you can take over the family business, remember?"

"But Leon, all the girls my mom made me meet so far, were either ugly, had on too much make up or they were just plain weird."

"All you have to do is go down there, socialize a bit and it'll be over before you know it. Then we can go catch a movie or something, unless you find a beautiful babe to play with."*smirk*

"Hahaha, Lyon. I guess one party can't be that bad."

"It's about time for the guests to start arriving. Let's go."

"Alright"

**Natsu at the front gate:**

****"So, the first hurdle is the front gate. Oh, wait! Is that . . . . Lucy!"

Lucy looks around and sees a handsome pink-haired man running towards her.

"Hey Lucy, its me Natsu!"

"Hey Natsu, what are you doing here?!"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? What about that homework you had to do?"

"My dad is making me come to this so I can meet Gray Fullbuster. This party is being held for Gray so he can find a fiancé. Of course to keep it a secret they also invited a bunch of young, handsome guys."

"Well do you think you can get me in? I want some free food!"

"Okay fine, but just stay close, don't do anything stupid and try to pretend you have some manners okay?"

"It's a deal!" The two of them walk into the ball where many people in beautiful masks and dresses were eating, talking and dancing to classical music. "Come on Lucy, let's go to the buffet!" Lucy looked over to see Natsu running towards the food. "Natsu! Wait for me!"

"Oooooohh! What are you looking at, Gray?" Gray looks over at Lyon who had his attention on a pink aired beauty by the buffet that he, himself, was previously looking at. "What are you talking about?" Gray blushed a little. "I was just looking at the food!"Lyon looked at Gray with a suspicious look. "Yeah yeah! Just go over and talk to him." Gray looked over at Lyon with puppy dog eyes. "Please come with me. You can talk to his blonde friend." *sigh*"Okay fine"

"Natsu don't look now but Gray Fullbuster and his cousin Lyon Vastia are walking over here."Natsu looks over at them and notices Gray's sky blue eyes and his sexy figure. "Natsu I told you not to look. They're the two cutest guys here and it looks like Gray is checking you out." Natsu blushes. "You think so?" Lucy smirks. "Gray is just your type, isn't he?" Natsu blushes more. "I don't know what you're talking about." Lucy lets out an evil laugh.

"Hello, my name is Gray and this is Lyon, what's your name?" He said while looking in the direction of the pink haired boy. Natsu stands there speechless and blushing. Lucy looks over and notices Natsu's in trouble and swoops in. "I'm Lucy and this is Natsu." Just as Lucy finished her sentence a new song began to play. "I love this song, Lyon, do you want to dance with me." Lyon responds," how could I refuse a request from such a pretty lady."

Lucy and Lyon go to dance leaving Natsu and Gray alone. "So, Natsu do you want a drink?"

"Umm . . Sure." Natsu reaches out to take the drink from Gray accidentally tips it over and gets some on his shirt. "Ooops! Man!" Gray has a surprised look on his face and says, "If you don't get that out now it'll become a stain. Lets go to my room I'll let you borrow one of my shirts and while your shirt is getting cleaned. Natsu is now blushing so much his face is almost as pink as his hair. "Okay, thanks." Gray grabs Natsu's hand and leads him upstairs.

"So, Lyon do you think our friends are getting along well right about now?"

"Why yes Lucy, I think they are."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Gray led Natsu to a room that had a big bed sitting against the back wall and on the right there was a door that Natsu guessed ether led to a closet or a bathroom. Across from the door on the opposite side of the room there was a window and blue which seemed to be Gray's favorite color was covering the entire room. Gray turned to Natsu and began taking off his tie and coat. "Um . . . Gray" Gray looked up and starred into Natsu's eyes. "Yes?" Natsu looked away. "I can take off my clothes by my self." Gray's face turned red. "Of course!"

Gray suddenly had the urge to take off his mask and watch as the pink-haired boy took off his shirt in a naturally sexy way. Gray couldn't help himself from looking over Natsu's body and placing special attention to his pink nipples and his surprising 8 pack. Gray's eyes began to travel further down Natsu's body where he stopped and realized someone was calling him.

"ay . . . ray . . . Gray, are you okay?!" Gray looks up at Natsu and starts rubbing the back of his head and blushing. "Oh, yeah! I'm fine!"

"So, where do I put my shirt?" Gray starts waking down the hall with a small blush remaining on his face and motions for Natsu to follow him. Gray walks up to a white wooden door and knocks on it. A voice came from inside the door and said,"One minute." The door opened a few moments later revealing a pink-haired, blue-eyed and beautiful woman in a maid outfit.

"Hello master, is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah my friends shirt got stained, do you think you could wash it?"

The maid looks over at Natsu and notices immediately that Natsu wasn't wearing a shirt and paused a moment then responded in a voice that sounded hypnotized by the hot image in front of her. "Yes, but it will probably take a while."

"Well it's already so late, why don't you stay over tonight?"

"As long as you'd let me."

"Then it's settled! Linda can you call Natsu's parents and tell them he'll be sleeping over and bring a few beers to my room?"

"Yes master."

Gray and Natsu head back to Gray's room.

"Wait Gray we're going to drink?" Gray looks back at Natsu but keeps walking and smirks. "What, are you scared?" Natsu crosses his arms and pouts. "No!" Gray laughs. "Good!"

Gray and Natsu get to Gray's room and soon Linda arrives with the beer. "Hey, Natsu lets play a game!" Natsu looks over. "What kind of game?" Gray begins explaining. "This is a real game with my own personal twist to it. Its called truth, dare or drink. You aren't allowed to refuse a dare or refuse to tell the truth or you could choose drink but you have to drink the amount the other person tells you to and the limit to how much you can make the other person drink is 3 cans.

"Okay, sounds like fun."

"Alright I'll start. So Natsu truth, dare or drink?"

"I'll go with truth"

"Okay . . . . Do you have a girlfriend or are you interested in any girls?"

"Nope! (Gray smiles) Truth, dare or drink?"

"Dare!"

"Okay, then I dare you to . . . bark and pant like a dog after everything you say no matter how short or long it is!"

"Easy and now its your turn! Which do you choose?" *bark*pant* "Ha ha ha! Come here puppy!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Truth" Gray gave Natsu a look. "Of course you would choose truth you don't have the guts to do a dare or drink!"*bark*pant* "What!? Fine, I choose drink!"

"I dare you to drink 2 cans of beer."

**~2 cans of beer later~**

"You know Gray! I think . . .pbff . . . What do I think?! . . . It's hot in here!" Said a drunk Natsu who was now taking of all his clothes. "Natsu! What are you doing?! You only drank 2 cans!" *bark*pant*

"Gray, I feel horny!" Gray blushes madly. "Wha! . . . Wha! . . . What are you saying?!"

"Gray, would you have sex with me?" Natsu puts his hands around Grays neck and looks at him with his best puppy face which includes puppy dog eyes, the pouty lip and a slight reddening to his face. "Ugh! . . . I can't take this! Natsu!" Gray pounces on Natsu and begins licking Natsu's nipples and didn't have to worry about taking off his clothes because Natsu, himself, took off everything except his boxers before in his strip fest.

"Ahhh! . . Gray! More!"

"Look Natsu, your already hard and I barely touched you. Maybe I should make you come just by playing with your nipples. What do you think Natsu?"

"Stop messing with me Gray! Aah!" Natsu reaches down and touches his cock. "Touch me here too!" Natsu realized what he said and started to become sober and got an extreme blush on his face. Natsu became super embarrassed. "Wait Gray I'm sober now!" Gray looked a bit surprised but quickly recovered. "Good now you wont have any regrets when you wake up aching in the morning."

Gray took this opportunity and took off Natsu's boxers and started sucking him. Natsu moaning and pulling Gray's head closer. Natsu's small resistance completely stopped. "Aah Gray . . . I'm . . cumming!" Natsu's cume sprayed across his chest and on Gray's face. Gray got up and flipped Natsu around, wiped some of the come off his face and then inserted one finger into Natsu. "No Gray stop! Take it out!"

"Shhh, its ok Natsu, your okay. Natsu calm down, I'm going to add a finger okay?" Natsu calmed down a bit. "Mmmm . . . okay . . ." Gray inserts another finger and begins stretching Natsu's hole. Gray decided Natsu was ready and took his fingers out. Gray grabbed Natsu's legs and pulled him close. "Ready Natsu?"

"Wait! No no no no! I'm not Ugh!" Gray thrusted in quickly so Natsu couldn't stop him. "It hurts! Gray it hurts! Stop it! Take it out!" Gray began moving around trying to find Natsu's special spot. "It'll feel better in a sec. Just calm down"

"Aaaahh!" Natsu covered his mouth and realized he just made a weird sound but it felt so good. "Gray, what was that?!" Gray smirked. "Its your special spot." Natsu understand what Gray said but he knew he wanted more. Gray positioned himself in a way that would hit Natsu's prostate every time. Gray repeatedly pounded on the same spot as hard as he could. "Gray! . . . it feels . . . so good! More . . . harder! Aaahh!"

"Lets come together Natsu." Gray continued thrusting into Natsu until they came together in ecstasy and Gray continued to make Natsu moan all night long.

**~The next morning~**

Gray wakes up with Natsu laying on his arm in his bed, both of them naked and looked up at the ceiling. "Is this a dream?"

"If this was a dream my ass wouldn't hurt this much." Gray looks over at Natsu. "Oh! You're awake." Natsu started pouting. "What's wrong Natsu?" Natsu sat up. "SEX DEMON!"

"You're so energetic. Maybe we should go again?"

"No way!"

"Come here Natsu." Natsu leaned down closer. Gray puts his hand on Natsu's face and kisses his cheek and whispered into his ear. "I love you Natsu"


End file.
